


The Death Which Is On Side

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really am sorry about this, darling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death Which Is On Side

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; The Death Which Is On Side - ZombieLoan Soundtrack

The man scrabbles weakly against his chest- nails catching beneath flesh, breath coming in quick, panicked huffs. His waistcoat is stained red and the color is inching over to his jacket as well, spilling onto the street messily. He's got his dice clutched between two shaking fingers and appears to be trying to drop them to the dirty street, pushing him away with one hand and desperately trying to reassess reality with the other.  
  
His fingers slip, too slick with blood, and the dice clatters to the ground.  
  
He doesn't look, doesn't need to, but Arthur does, eyes wild. He is choking on blood now, still pushing and clawing, sobbing with the pain of it.  
  
Arthur looks at him with wide, confused eyes, no anger yet, (never anger, he doesn't have that long) just gasping for breath and bleeding out onto the sidewalk.  
  
Eames looks at him too, sees the soul struggling to free itself, light spilling out from behind Arthur's eyes- bleeding out of the gaping wound and-  
  
"I really am sorry about this, darling."  
  
He takes Arthur's soul and holds it close as the body goes cool. It's warm.


End file.
